Lucky the Puppy
by Glue Project
Summary: After visiting an animal shelter, Seto takes in a young puppy. A blond one at that. How is he going to explain it to everyone who knows of his 'loathing' of another certain human blond? And is there more to the young puppy than they originally thought? SJ
1. Shelter

Title: Lucky the Puppy  
Author: Glue Project  
Rating: PG?  
Pairings: SetoJou  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Nothing else.  
Summery: After visiting an animal shelter, Seto takes in a little young puppy. A blond one at that. How is he going to explain it to everyone else who knows of his 'loathing' of another certain human blonde?  
  
I'm going to try to write this in Seto's first-person POV. If it doesn't work out, I'll just switch to third POV. Easy enough.  
  
ONE

* * *

I wasn't happy when the Board of Directors suggested that everyone went to the animal shelter in the middle of town. I was less happy when I was outvoted and thus overruled.  
  
And I still don't know what we're doing here, besides the fact that KaibaCorp is donating a rather large sum of money to help the fancially troubled shelter.  
  
I would scoff, but they're not-for-profit.  
  
I'm not heartless.  
  
I'm currently standing in the corner of the small, sterile room, listening to some random worker spew out the sad details and conditions of the shelter. She's now saying something about that all the animals in this room are scheduled for euthanazion because no one has either claimed or adopted them.  
  
Suddenly she is interrupted by a loud whine from the cage closest to me. From that cage, I can see a wet brown-black nose poke through the bars, sniffing the air. Leaning forward slightly, I can see the little ball of fur that the nose belongs to. It's a small puppy, golden fur disheveled, and brown eyes forlorn.  
  
Glancing at the tag on its cage, I can gather that the puppy is a he, and that his name is 'Lucky'.  
  
A bit cruel to me. He's set to die tomorrow.

* * *

All through the rest of the tour, the little abandoned puppy plagued my thoughts. Something, though very much differently, than the way another blond puppy plagues most of my wake (and mostly unawake) moments.  
  
Approaching the desk, I know I'm going to regret this later.  
  
"Yes? What can I help you with?" the woman behind the counter asks, slightly surprised. Heh. It's the Random Worker Lady.  
  
I sigh. "Is it too late to adopt Lucky?"

* * *

Hmm. Picture this.  
  
A blond puppy sitting in the passenger seat of my red-and-black Jeep, buckled in and head hanging outside the window.  
  
"Lucky," I gently reprimand.  
  
The young pup pulls his head back into the main part of the vehicle in a somewhat guilty way. He gives a happy bark, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. He turns back to the window though doesn't poke his head out it this time.  
  
How am I going to explain this to Mokuba?

* * *

TBC  
  
I started this one before Unrequited Sunset. Hm. Love 'em both. And I have another fic I have on the computer also set in Seto's POV that I want to get done before Seto's birthday on the 25th(?) . (sigh) We'll see.  
  
--Glue


	2. Work

Title: Lucky the Puppy  
Author: Glue Project  
Pairings: SetoJou  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I only own Lucky. Nothing else.  
Summery: After visiting an animal shelter, Seto takes in a little young puppy. A blond one at that. How is he going to explain it to everyone else who knows of his 'loathing' of another certain _human_ blonde?

I'm going to try to write this in Seto's first-person POV. If (when) it doesn't work out, I'll just switch to third POV. Easy enough. I have a feeling that I'm going to have to switch soon though. At least one chapter or a part of it, will be in Lucky's POV. And I know where I'm going to go with this now! I just hope that I don't ahve to go up in rating. (sweatdrop)

I also have an idea as to where I'm taking this now. Fun.

I got 16 reviews for this! That's the most ever for a first chapter for me I think. (dances) Review replies are at the bottom. XD

CHAPTER TWO

I didn't tell Mokuba about Lucky last night. I'm somewhat afraid of what he might say.

'Hypocrite! That looks exactly like Jou and you know it!'

Okay, I may be jumping to conclusions, but it's a rather good guess of what he might say.

After all, as far as he knows, I hate the blond mutt.

However, only Lucky and I know that I could have a soft spot for someone other than Mokuba.

Lucky has already found my stash of hard-found-and-earned pictures of one Jounouchi Katsuya.

There's three in total. One is the Battle City entry close up, another is one of him in that green jacket of his, and the last is of him in his school uniform.

The last I like the most due to the fact that he has a surprised expression on his face and a piece of toast hanging haphazardly out of his mouth.

A very candid photo.

Mokuba still has no idea where that picture went.

Okay, so maybe I'm just a shade obsessed--I've only taken two of the pictures that Mokuba has snapped whilst in the company of 'Yuugi and co.', as he puts it. Could have easily taken more, but didn't! Really! --But he'll never find out about it.

That is, unless this _real_ puppy intrudes upon my plans of keeping this little obsession a secret.

If I didn't know any better, I would say that he fairly snickered when I hopped after him this morning. He laughed even harder when I tripped over my slippers he had so strategically rearranged.

Honestly, that pup's almost smarter than he should be.

Being careful as to how I carry the backpack which Lucky is currently hidden in, I start the walk up to my office at KaibaCorp.

This should be interesting.

I now have two things to keep a secret.

Lucky and the Mutt.

Funny how the lines cross.

---LTP---

I have strictly instructed Lucky that he is not to leave the confines of this room.

This mean, of course, that he is currently hopping around the KaibaCorp premises.

My secretary oh-so-graciously informed three minutes ago that security has aprihended a boucing, hyper little puppy.

I've known that he's been missing since noon.

It's five now.

Standing up and stretching, I snag up the bookbag from this morning as I exit the room.

---LTP---

Somehow, I have a feeling that I shouldn't be surprised that Lucky has managed to tie up security. With a leash.

How'd he get that?

Nevermind.

"Lucky."

The pup just looks at me, looks sheepish for a second, and then untie them. He then walks over to me, and jumps into the backpack when I hold it out.

Glancing I them, I calmly say, "This never happened," and walk out the door.

* * *

Review Replies (in order they appear) 

--ANARAZ : Thanks. I'm trying to keep it cute.  
--KILLIAN : I thought so too. And, appearently, so did Seto.  
--KUMORI SAKUSHA FORMERLY SAELBU : Ner. Took me sooo long to update. I'm not sure if I like the ending to this chapter though.  
--CAPTAININUYASHA777 : (hides number sythe) Why hide in fear? (manical laughter)  
--JEN-CHAN : Seto's explination _might_ come next chapter. And Mokuba will have to have one as well...(grins)  
--ELUSIA : Heh. I think it'll be more along the lines of Lucky taking care of Seto...  
--SILVER WING TAMER : Yeah. Who wouldn't want to adopt a little puppy, expecially with him having a slight...obsession...with another blond 'puppy'. (grins)  
--DEMENTED MARIK : I'm going. :3 -Lucky  
--MISURA : Yeah...Mokuba likes pets as well...  
--KAIRA HESOKA : Heh. Lucky's luck is rubbing off, ne?  
--ICY FLAME : Lucky's smart for a reason...And thanks for the comment about my works being interesting. I try to be unique. (dances) I wanna do a cliche series though. Just for giggles. (glomps back and grins)  
--PEPPERFANG : I'm going to have to read yours sometime. And I have a feelingthat mine will (hopefully) some from a different angle that no one else has tried yet. (grins)  
--LIL NEZUMI : Thanks! I'm always so nervous about first person POV's because I don't think that I can worm enough description in it. That, and the story so far doesn't have a very deep thought process to it. I guess I'll just blame it on 'he doesn't spent time thinking very hard if he's the only one to hear.' Yeah...sounds about right...  
--SHUICHI-404 : I think Seto would be a dog kind of person. Just 'cause of how he torments Jou with dog comments...  
--HIKARI MALIK : I didn't realize how short this chapter was until you meantioned it. I usually write around a thousand words for a chapter. (sweatdrop)  
--KALU-CHAN78 : Thanks! (grins)

Well...until next time, ne?  
-Glue


	3. Mokuba

Title: Lucky the Puppy   
All other former tags apply.

Another chappy.  (grins) It's not to far away from the last update is it?  (sweatdrop) Review replies at bottom.

* * *

Well, I managed to sneak Lucky into the house again. 

I don't think my _luck_ is going to last much longer.

Seeing as Lucky is at the foot of my bed and Mokuba is standing in the door.

Oh. Shit.

Mokuba hasn't seen him yet though, surprisingly, and Lucky slips underneath the bed to where he can't be seen.

Did I bother to mention that I had stressed to Lucky that I didn't want Mokuba to find out about him being here?

Mokuba finally spots me and cautiously pads over to me.

He wants something. I can tell. Some big brother sense or something.

My thoughts sound horrible. At least I'm the only one who can hear them.

I arch one eyebrow as Mokuba just stands in front of me, scuffing his socked toe in a meek manner.

"Setoooo..."

Yep. No doubt about it. He wants something.

"Can we get a pet?"

I blink, not having expected that. Does he know...?

I tilt my head to the side, seeming to think about it. "Depends on what kind of 'pet' you mean."

He shifts from one foot to another. "A cat?"

He's acting guilty. I'm glad I'm sitting. Otherwise I'd be displaying the same movements for him to read.

I lean back--I'm sitting at my desk--and close my eyes. He can read too much through them. "Why a cat?"

Mokuba fidgets a bit more. "Well...I saw this really pretty cat...can we get him Seto? Please?"

Even without opening my eyes I can tell that he's attempting to sway my judgement with the infamous puppy eyes of doom.

I sigh. "Why do I have a feeling that you already bought this 'really pretty cat'?"

"Not bought; rescued."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I _almost_ want to smile. "How long have you had this cat?"

I can sense him starting to fear what's coming when he says, meekly, "Two days."

I want to laugh. Amusing. This cat and Lucky both became 'family' on the same day then.

I finally open my eyes and see him let out a sigh of relief.

As I said before, he can read me well. Almost too well.

"So Bewd can stay?"

I blink. "Blech..bel..bawhat?"

Mokuba grins, accurately taking my stumbling over the cat's name for an okay. "Just call him 'Blued', Niisama. It's easier." His eyes _sparkle_ as he trots out to the open doorway and calls out for the cat.

However, that cat's not out in the hallway.

_Bewd_ or whatever-it's-name-is is sitting on Lucky's back.

_Right behind Mokuba who is still facing out to the hallway._

* * *

Review Replies 

_Nachzes-Black Rider: _I'm getting better at the whole 'updating' think, I swear!  I wrote this all last night and have started to type up the next chapter. (grins)   
_Kalu-Chan78_: I wish I could make the chapters longer...but I really can't.  It's kind of hard to explain.  Kind of like something stops my writing halfway into my normal chapters.  First POV is arder for me to type.  Sorry...but maybe that'll let me update more often, ne?   
_CrossHunt-s_: (snickers) Yes, Lucky is _smart._  Hopefully I get to the reason why soon.   
_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_: Was this chappie kawaii as well?  (snickers) I'm enjoying the next one.  That'll be fun.   
_Rikkune_: Thankies! (grins) I'm glad someone else enjoys my stories as well.   
_HumorNut_: Hehe.  All I say is that the rating is going up to PG-13 eventually. (hopefully)   
_Jen-chan: _Here's the next chappie.  (grins) ANd there are more similaritys than you know...   
_Elusia_: Updated! (grins)   
_Enjeru_: Yes, and he actually knows it, which is an odd twist for me to write.   
_Sapphire Dragons_: It's fun to make him _Seto_ instead of _Kaiba.  _Makes the possibility of having a pet greater.   
_Silver Wing tamer_: In more ways than you know...   
_anaraz_: I'm having fun writing a simpliy 'fluffy' fic.  Or at least mostly fluff.   
_CaptainInuyasha777_: I'm not too swift, but I , ne?

---------

It seems that my chapters for first person POV are half that of third person POV. And next chapter will be at least set partially in Luck's POV. So all will get to see what goes on inside the cute little mutt. X3 Oh, and I'm going to have to bump up the rating to PG-13 soon. I've figured out what to do with Luck'. XD

--Glue


	4. Lucky

Title: Lucky the Puppy

This entire chapter is in Luck's point of view. Hope it doesn't dissapoint. Review responses at the end.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the adventures (or lackthereof) of Lucky would be canon and not fanfiction. As would Bewd. (grins)

(LUCKY)

I scrambled quickly under the bed when I saw Master's brother enter the room. Sniffing the air, I can tell that there's something different about him. I don't know what, but it's _something_.

My senses aren't that enlightening. Stupid things.

Sniffing the air again, I straighten out which scents belong to Master and which belong to the younger. After a second or so I come up with two things, though the second it a bit...repetitive. As I said, the stupid things aren't that enlightening.

One-The young one isn't tainted.

Two-The young one is...well, younger.

But that second one is what is jumping out at me. Almost like Master could make anyone be young in comparison.

I'm fairly certain that this house was built _way_ after Master was first born.

I blink in surprise at seeing a white something enter the room after Younger-Brother starts to talk with Master. Somethinglooks at Master and his brother, and then, without seeing me, slides underneath the bed.

When he finally sees me, he doesn't look happy. His tail is slowly flicking back and forth and is on the verge of hissing at me, I'm sure.

"_A dog_," he murmurs with distaste.

I shift slightly. "_He...hello?_"YAY! Victory dance for me. I finally figured out how to talk.

He is blinking his blue eyes at me, clearly surprised. His mood has definitely changed for the better when he asks, "_Are you like me?_"

I tilt my head to the side and give him a quick look. First of all, he is all white. Then, he has blue eyes, which dredges up portions of forgotten memories about some pretty cool looking dragons.

I then give a quick look at my own form. My paws are larger than his and I keep tripping over them. Master laughs at that. I don't know what color my eyes are, but my fur is more akin to gold than his silver.

I blink back to the other. "_What do you mean?_"

He just buries his face on top of his paws. "_Dumbass, I was asking whether you were ripped or not._"

I just blink again.

He sighs. "_You must be something of the sort if you can understand me._" He slumps in defeat. "_You can call me 'Bewd' since that's what Mokuba has shortened my name to._" He snorts. _"The indignity of it all._" He runs a glance over me. "_If nothing else, your memory will return soon._"

I tilt my head to the side once again. "_Beh...Beck...um..._"

He sighs again. Seems to be his favorite pasttime. "_Be. You. Dah. Be-you-dah. Easy enough. And if you can't get it right...just forget it and call me 'Blue'._"

"_Bewd,_" I say carefully. He seems a little happier that I at least _tried_ to say his inanely complex name.

Yes, I do _know_ what 'inane' means. Just 'cause I act dumb doesn't mean that I actually am, Hond--!

Wait. That was random.

Shaking myself out of it, I can see that Bewd has come next to me...and is sniffing the general air around me. He sits, tail wrapping around his feet to keep him warm. Once again reminds me of those fractured bits of dragons.

I still have to ask him who this 'Mokuba' is, and what he meant about my memory. I'm just about to ask about the former--one thing at a time, after all--when I see that he's about to speak.

"_You're old._" Once again, enter 'tilt head' sequence. To himself he adds, "_Older than the High Priest, though barely_." If he was human, I would say that he was chewing on his bottom lip in deep thought, but as he's a...cat, was it?...I can't now can I? He shoots a look out to Master and Younger-Brother. Bewd narrows his eyes at Master with a hiss deep inside his throat. He looks at me from tip to tail--heh. Trig. Add to find the resultant.--and then looks to the ground at his paws. "_So not ripped...but then what...?_"

"_Do you always do your inner monologue's out loud?_" Heh. Go me.

Bewd gives me what can only be described as a smile, before saying, "_Come on. They're calling for us._"

* * *

Review Responses:

First of all, 45 reviews for 3 chapters? WOW.  I'm kinda...shocked.  I just hope that where I'm going to take this isn't going to turn people away.

_CaptainInuyasha777:  _I was kind of surprised to get a review a few minutes after I posted.  (glomps)  And still waiting for your full review.  (grins)   
_Jenka_: Mischief?  Yeah.  LOTS OF IT.  Just wait for the pizza episode.  Getting Luck and Bewd on the same day isn't obsure as much as its...just there.  (scratches head.)  Well...hm.  I guess I've got a new idea.  Needed to figure out Bewd's origins anyway.  Thanks.  (That was rather obsure...)   
_CrossHunt-s_: Well...this really isn't a cliffy, is it?  Although...it does pose some very interesting questions, ne?  And thanks for loving my stories! (grins)  And to think, I was afraid of even liking shonene-ai at the begining.  I still can't write more than an implied relationship though... (pouts)   
_Kalu-Chan78_: I think this is the longest chapter so far.  (grins)  I'm trying!   
_GaLe AyA_: Irony is a great tool.  And see, I managed to wiggle in an explination of how to say Bewd's name.  And write away I do...   
_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_: Mokie...was kind of only hinted in this chappie...But I get to write his expression next, and THAT shall be fun! (grins)   
_The Pokemon Master_: I'm trying to go for humor.  I'm glad it actually worked!   
_Lady-Christian-Knight-88_: Cool.  (grins) I can't write yaoi.  I can only hint at shonen-ai. (sigh) Seventeen and still never been kissed...I hope this chapter lived up to the others.   
_Downtrodded_: Inside his mind's even smarter, ne? (grins) I love making Luck' smart.  And happy (belated) birthday!   
_Mokuba's Offical Glomper_: I try to be different. (grins) Glad you like.  Eh?  Ein?  From Coyboy Bebop?  I've only seen...four episodes.  Brain Scratch, Hard Luck Woman, and Real Folk Blues (Part One and Two).  (sweatdrop)  But I guess so.  For a reason.  Animals are cool...   
_Killian_: They are like minded!  Their brothers so they act like each other sometimes, right? (grins)   
_Yukiko-Angel_: Guess you didn't have to wait for very long, ne?   
_Ranma Higurashi_: (salutes) Updated!   
_DojomistressAmbyChan_: I guess the chapter told that, ne?  But it was a bit of both, really.  Come on, who _wouldn't_ call their white fured, blue eyes cat a dragon?  And you're the only one who actually hinted in the very least that they knew what B-E-W-D stood for.  (gives you a cookie) Now, can you tell me whoose it is?  Bonus if you can.  (grins)

-------------

Wow. An entire chapter of just Luck and Bewd. And the plot starts from here! (grins)

--Glue


	5. Quiet

Title: Lucky the Puppy  
Author: Glue Project  
Pairings: SetoJou  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I only own Lucky and Bewd. Nothing else.

Summery: After visiting an animal shelter, Seto takes in a little young puppy. A blond one at that. How is he going to explain it to everyone else who knows of his 'loathing' of another certain _human_ blonde?

Once again back to Seto's POV for a bit, though we will visit Lucky at least once more, perhaps Bewd as well, and just for a well-rounded story, I might even squeak in a bit of third person POV.

I guess I gave you guys a lot to think about last time, ne? (grins) Hope I didn't confuse you _too_ much.

Next chapter (or perhaps the one after that) the rating _might _go up to PG13. Maybe.

FIVE

_Oh. Shit._

That cat is _clearly_ mocking me! Seriously, I'm not exaggerating this time…!

I'm frozen in my seat, Mokuba _still_ has his back to the room and is calling for the cat down the hallway, Lucky is just kind of…lost in that cute, endearing way of his, and the cat is oh-so-regally perched upon his back with his tail gentlely swishing back and forth.

I'm rather grateful a second later as Luck' puts him-is the cat a he? Can't remember if Mokuba mentioned it's gender or not-in his place by bucking slightly like a horse would to dismount its rider.

Which he succeeds in doing, I might add, though only the amount that the cat is slightly upset and hasn't _completely_ fallen off.

The cat seems to sulk before sliding off Lucky's back and sits on the floor.

Heh. Seems like the cat is upset that Lucky has just reprimanded it.

"Bewd!"

Shit. Mokuba just turned around. And now _he's_ the one that's frozen. He's just blinking at Lucky. Then he does what I feared in the first place.

He starts to snicker. He brings his laughing eyes up to mine and says, "Obsessed much?"

He then scampers down the hallway, laughing all the way.

I conceded to buying pizza tonight for dinner in order for Mokuba to stop _giggling_ about Lucky. Honestly, it's getting annoying.

And if anything'll shut him up, it's pizza.

_But why do I feel that disaster in coming?_

Oh. Pizza's here.

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES

**CaptainInuyasha777**: Heh. You were the first on that last list of reviews too... I'm trying not to have it confusing...but there has to be a tad bit of mystery, ne? And the 'Hond-' was a bit of foreshadowing. That's all I'll say.  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: Plot is sure developing. So much fun too...  
**YamixYugiforever**: This I think is (at the moment) my fav. to write. Which is rather surprising since that right before I typed up the third chapter, my grandmothers dog died. (sigh)  
**CrossHunt-s**: The whole 'ripped' bit will become clear soon, I assure you. (laughter)  
**Jen-chan**:Only if you're either Mokuba or Seto...(cackles) And yes, an obscure plot point you did help me make. Because before I had no _real_ reason for Bewd to be there.  
**anaraz**: I'm glad that it's cute. X3  
**Mokuba's Offcial Glomper**: We have one cat and she's one of those 'I can love you but you can'tlove me...or I'll kill you!' types. Lovely, really. I hope this cahpter is okay, despite it somewhat lack of animals. Lack of words too.. (sighs)  
**Cabbitshivers**: (grins) There's one final foreshadowing piece left to place before I tip the domino scale and let the plot unfold...(laughs like Stitch)  
**Silver Wing tamer**: I'll be sure to get rid of your confusion soon. No, Bewd isn't the reincarnation of Seth _(Bewd narrows his eyes at Master with a hiss deep inside his throat.) _though you are on the right track. (Points are the 'ripped' comments) That's all I'll say...though I highly doubt anyone'll get where Lucky comes from at this point.  
**Ranma Higurashi**: WHHEEE! Saluting war! UPDATED! ...Though not much...  
**Rikkune**: 'Get back'? Get back from where? I'ma going. X3

The reason why this chapter is so short?

I want to keep the POV's separate. Next should be Lucky again. He's fun to type.

Well, until next time.

-Glue (with grins and glomps galore)


	6. Pizza!

Title: Lucky the Puppy  
Author: Glue Project  
Pairings: SetoJou  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I only own Lucky and Bewd. Nothing else. And that's -ish, if anything.

Summery: After visiting an animal shelter, Seto takes in a little young puppy. A blond one at that. How is he going to explain it to everyone else who knows of his 'loathing' of another certain _human_ blonde?

In retrospect, I didn't _really_ need to post that short excuse for a chapter, but it was easier that way to explain Mokuba's reaction and the beginning of this chapter. Should be fun.

Well, we're back to Lucky's POV. Enjoy.

SIX

I glare down at the ceramic dish set before me and its foul contents held within.

I look over to Bewd. He doesn't look happy either.

I nuzzle the bowl closer to Master for an explanation.

He looks down and gives a grimace of apology. "Sorry. I don't think it's a good thing if you continue to eat as I do."

I give a snort. "_You shouldn't either._" For a second I think that he heard me, but instead he pats me on the head in a consoling manner.

From somewhere else in the house, we can hear a doorbell ring. Master nods and gets up from his crouching position and starts to stride away.

After he has disappeared, I turn to Bewd. "_Want to follow him?_"

Bewd steps over his bowl, purposefully tipping it over with a well-placed back paw. "_It's better than eating this sordid excuse for decent food._"

We follow the path Master just took, and as we grow nearer, I smell something.

"_What do you suppose that is?_" Bewd asks.

I grin, starting to increase my pace. "_Pizza,_" I say, though I have no true idea from where it came from.

We finally reach the door, only to find Master and Younger-Brother are conversion with…er…the mighty Bringer-of-Food?

"How is everyone?" Younger-Brother practically chirps.

Bringer-Of-Food looks at Master warily, as if waiting for the taller to strike. Bringer-Of-Food's eyes flicker to Younger-Brother for a brief second. "Alright, I guess." His voice is reluctant, almost guilty sounding, as if he's withholding some important piece of information.

Master frowns. "Spit it out," he practically snarls.

Bringer-Of-Food jumps, clearly startled and looks ready to bolt. He shifts slightly. "Have you by any chance seen Jou lately?" His voice borders on hopeful and fearful, all at the same time. Odd.

I can see the slight tense in Master's shoulders and smell the light taste of fear/worry. Maybe this is the one from those pictures?

Heh. I think I've found what I can get Master for his birthday present…

"Why should I have seen _your_ Mutt lately? Puppy slipped his leash and been sent to the pound?" He's sneering. Thus this 'Jou' person _is_ the picture-person.

Amusing.

Bringer-Of-Food runs his hands through his hair-Is the reason it sticks up like that a result of this behavior?-before dropping his arms to his sides. "It's just that he's gone missing again…" He sighs. "Not that it hasn't happened before…" He seems to be talking to either Mokuba or himself now, when he says, "It's just that he usually gets some word out of where he his…"

And thus Bringer-Of-Food zones out for the next few minutes, after which Master pushes him out the door with a rather large bill clutched in his hand, still not seeing it.

I hide Bewd-no one has seen us yet, too wrapped up in the conversation-before Master and Younger-Brother see us.

Bewd looks sad--maybe he saw through Master's ruse too?

I gently nudge him with my shoulder. He looks at me and I give a sudden grin as inspiration strikes. "_What do you say…to us killing two birds with one stone?_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I grin, sneaking around the corner and see no one. This is going to be perfect.

Master had setboth pizza boxes on the dining room table as the two of them go off to wash their hands.

Having hands would be so helpful right now.

I glance behind me in time to see Bewd duck off down a corridor to create a distraction if need be.

I quickly scramble onto the chair and then from there to the table, my paws sliding everywhere over the slick surface. Grabbing the corner of the closest box with my mouth, I carefully backtrack back to the chair.

However, going backwards and then trying to set rear-paws back onto the squishy seat doesn't really work all that well.

"_Be'wooed!_"

He scrambles back in and quickly jumps up to the chair.

By bracing his front paws on the table, he then pushes up with his head, and I follow in like after regaining my balance.

It's then that we can hear the both of them coming back.

"_On three, jump, okay?_"

I give a quick _'yes'_ before jumping when he says to. Somehow, we land side-by-side and scramble out of there with the box perched on our backs.

I can hear Younger-Brother as he says, "But I thought we ordered two pizza's…"

I give a yip of glory when I hear that one word that comes out of Master's mouth next.

"**LUCKY**!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That was fun. (grins) Next chapter shall feature Lucky and a sharpie. Joys.

This chapter was almost normal length for me. And considering that I both wrote this in first POV and in one sitting, that's an accomplishment. And now it's midnight. Happy December…(yawn)…

REVIEW REPLIES

**CrossHunt-s**: (gasps) You liked the last chapter? Even though it was so short? ;3 And here's the update. Rather _very _fast for me.  
**Jen-chan**: It's more of a reason for Bewd to be as he is now. ;3  
**Misura**: (points up to chapter) I hope that explains why there isn't very much of 'Jou' yet. Though plenty of 'Lucky'... I can't really say more than that or I risk giving the whole story away.  
**Silver Wing tamer**: Nope, Honda is the pizza guy, but I couldn't have Lucky say it. And your guess for Bewd is right... (gets thwomped on head by Luck' and Blue: OY!)  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: And I updated again. I hope that this _longer_ chapter was just as cute. ;3  
**anaraz**: I'm sorry that the last was so short. Does this make up for it? The last chapter was important for advancing the story onward a bit though. And I really don't want to lump POV's together. Not in this one at least.  
**Nachzes-Black Rider**: (mock gasps) Why, I don't know! And what's really funny is that I got your review in through email while I was finishing typing replies. (grins.) Bet you didn't expect it to be up that fast, ne?

Until next time?

-Glue


	7. Sharpie

Title: Lucky the Puppy  
Author: Glue Project  
Pairings: SetoJou  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I only own Lucky and Bewd. Nothing else. And that's -ish, if anything.

Summery: After visiting an animal shelter, Seto takes in a little young puppy. A blond one at that. How is he going to explain it to everyone else who knows of his 'loathing' of another certain _human_ blonde?

Well. We're still in Lucky's POV. It's somewhat scatterbrained, though. Hopefully not too much differnet from the rest of te story. Next chapter will almost _definately_ be in Seto's POV. That's gonna be a fun chappy. I'm kind of curiuos as to how somany people figured out who Lucky is after chapter six.

Those that were on the dot (in order of recieved review ;3 ): Dr-Murasaki, Hazel-Beka, Killian, Scoodoo58, mandapandabug, and Icy Flame. Nachzes-Black Rider, youwere mostly right.

And why am I telling this now? (chuckles) Read on...  
(Review Replies at bottom.)

SEVEN

Everything went according to plan. Bewd and I got our pizza, and-at least for the moment-made Master forget about Missing-Picture-Jou-Person.

Bewd keeps laughing at my names. But he did agree to two things.

That the 'high priest' (who's he?) and 'Mokuba' (still have to ask Bewd about her/him?) needed a distraction and that we needed better food.

I grin as I stretch out before settling down in my little round beddy-thing, Bewd in his own next to me.

He gives a lazy look my way before saying, "_Maybe you'll get your memories back tonight._" He snickers. "_After all, cats are sacred._"

I give a snort as I start to drift off to sleep. "_Only in Kemet,_" I mumble back.

* * *

OW! DAMNABLE-FRIGGIN'..JUST-JUST-JUST GERRR! OW! FU-IT!

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?

I CAN'T FLIPPING MOVE!

I hear a tearing sound and I'm suddenly free.

What the hell was that?

I've rolled on my side and curled up on the-very cold-floor, and look back to where I just was.

The scene looks like it did before, except now Bewd is sleeping and my round beddy-thing is a little ripped at the one side and looks...like a dragon sat on it and squished it.

Heh. Hey, Reb'd!

Oh. Kay.

Moving on.

So, why did my round beddy-thing go and shrink on me?

I look down at my paws.

Er.

I think this qualifies as an 'Oh Shit'.

I fall.

* * *

A little while later, I wake up. 

That sure as hell was interesting.

So. I just kinda passed out right here. On the floor. Next to a cat-who's-not-really-a-cat.

In the morning I'm going to have to tease him about putting on that pink tu-tu to attempt to make Seth and Atemu laugh.

Quite an amusing memory. Especially since everyone fell over laughing.

I know a few things now. A bit sketchy though.

That 'high priest' that Bewd kept referring to was/is actually Seth/Master.

Not sure how that works out since another once of those memories shows him with a knife in his stomach.

And cold.

And I can hear someone who I only know goes by the name 'Atemu' saying to someone else that they needed the body dead too, to go along with the preparations.

I'm guessing for the afterlife.

Just a stab in the dark there.

Or into Master's stoma—

Next...?

Er. How about...I'm human and that this whole, 'whee! Ima puppy! woofwoof!' ...is...something. And that its happened before.

I remember that I used to know a few spells.

The word 'mage', comes to mind.

Which makes me wonder.

After all, Kemet has priests.

It's cold on the floor. I think I'll go and find Seth now. Maybe he has an idea.

Walking is an interesting experience. My knees kept acting as if they should be tied together.

Ooh. Yummy thought.

Insert purr here-Slave and master positions reversed.

Did we...?

Heh.

I snicker.

Guess we did.

...But is he trying to replace me?

...or has everyone been reincarnated?

I close my eyes, letting my thoughts take me through my bare feet and into the floor. I speed away, in two places at once, soul traveling back to my second home.

...so far away.

Reincarnated then.

I snap back to my body-which oddly walked better down the hallway in my absence-and see a flurry of movement out of the corner of my eye.

I turn sharply towards it.

And end up, sharply on my bottom.

Ouch. That hurts.

I get up, gingerly, rubbing the sore muscles that I just abused.

Hey! I remember what these are called!

Me-roars. They're called 'me-roars'.

But...there's something wrong with the reflection of me. I tilt my head and blink. My reflection does the same.

I grin. Kohl! I'm missing the kohl line things that Seth was-IS-always so adamant to keep under my eyes. Don't remember what their importance is, other than it was important for me to have them.

I root around in the little area and finally come up with something.

A little over half of it's gray, the other half's black, and it says 'Sharpie'.

What's a 'shar-pie'?

I shrug and figure that it'll work until Seth can get me the real thing.

I pop it open and apply it under my eyes, wrinkling my nose at the smell that's so strong I can almost taste it.

After I'm satisfied that Seth'll be happy, I cap it, then look at it. I use something like this in my spells.

I shrug again and shove it behind my ear and continue on my way to find Seth.

* * *

Review Replies: 

First off, I got a lot of reivews for the last chapter. (grins) Thanks! (dances) 91 so far! Here we go!

**Yukiko-Angel:** No...Jou isn't at the shelter. (snickers) Was at one point...  
**Queen of the Paperclips:** I _wish_ I updated fast. But I've got a computer again, so maybe I can. (hopeful grin) I never really said it, but the pizza guy was Honda. (_Bringer-Of-Food runs his hands through his hair-Is the reason it sticks up like that a result of this behavior-before dropping his arms to his sides._) -Yeah. Only line that hinted who he was out of the whole Yuugi-tachi. I don't think anyone really got it... (sweatdrop)  
**Nachzes-Black Rider:** Well...for Bewd...your'e kinda on the right track. _Kinda._ But...err. Bewd hates Seto, and refered to himself as 'ripped'. That help? And Seto will definately be back next chapter...and I have a feeling that his brain is going to shut down...(cackles) And Lucky would never _really_ be in trouble with Seto-kun, know would he? (grin)  
**CrossHunt-s:** Perhaps...but they got pizza out of it! (grins)  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Hopefully this continues on the the same vein. I'm not sure if I like this chapter that much anymore...but...it fits it's purpose. (nods and hits 'send')  
**a song for jeffrey:** Well, you can _finally _stop waiting now. I really didn't want to not type for so long, but my muses all died on me.  
**Dr-Murasaki:**Yup! Your'e right as to who Lucky is.  
**Hazel-Beka:** The Bringer-of-food was Honda. (not that it actaully _really_ said so) and your guess on Lucky and Bewd was correct.  
**Misura: (beams)** Thank you, Misura-sama! And Jou is in safe...paws.  
**anaraz:** I guess you can finally stop having to wait for this chapter. ;3  
**Killian:** WAI! (glomps) Thanks! ...And how'd you know it was him?  
**Jen-chan:** So, thoughts on Lucky coherent now? And your'e right on target for Bewd.  
**Ranma Higurashi: **(salutes) _OW! MY EYE!_ (falls over) (grins)  
**Rikkune:** Well, here it finally is. (grins)  
**Silver Wing tamer:** Next chapter will have a sharpie too...and trenchcoats...(giggles)  
**Scoodoo58:** (grins) You got it right! And thanks for the compliment.  
**mandapandabug: **You're right on the Lucky part...but Bakura isn't Bewd. Try again, 'kay? (grins)  
**Icy Flame: **Er. More right the first time. Bewd isn't Yami nor Bakura. But you're right on the dot with Lucky! (glomps back) Whee!  
**Lil-Riter: **Thank you. (grins)  
**CaptainInuyasha777: **Still confused? Or have you pretty much got it all figured out? (grins)  
**Obscured Illusions: **Thanks. I think it seems a bit...scatterbrained, but...meh. I like it. (grins)  
**Crushed Lily:** Thanks! That's what I'm tring to achive. There's even a plot here. Somewhere...  
**cherry-star-aus: **Heh. I didn't even think of that. Thanks. That open up new possibilies...And next on wil have Seto's POV...don't know how good _that's_ gonna be. He's going to be a bit...disdracted. (wicked grin)**

* * *

**

I wrote this all in one sitting-two hours. I rather like the way that it turned out. Next chapter should be fun. Full of odd words, and a...creative reason as to why Kaiba has soooo many trench coats.

(grins and winks) Havin' fun yet?

Glue


	8. Dream?

Title: Lucky the Puppy  
Author: Glue Project  
Pairings: SetoJou  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I only own Lucky and Bewd. Nothing else. And that's -ish, if anything.

Summery: After visiting an animal shelter, Seto takes in a little young puppy. A blond one at that. How is he going to explain it to everyone else who knows of his 'loathing' of another certain _human_ blonde?

_Finally_, we're back in Seto's POV. The chapter that features odd words and trench coats. (grins) Review replies are at bottom, followed by a 'trasnlated' version of this chapter. (Neh. I could have put the translation next to the word…but that doesn't work right.)

Be warned. I edited and wrote the replies while listening to 'The Hamster Dance', 'DREAM A DREAM', 'Hikari', 'Simple and Clean' and whatever the hell hyper songs I could get my grubby little paws on.

EIGHT

"Neb?"

Poke.

A pause.

"Hem-netjer-tepey?"

Poke. Poke.

"Hem." Poke. "Netjer." Poke. "TEPEY!" Poke. Poke poke.

_No. I dun' wanna wake up._

I turn over.

A hesitation.

"Reshwet?"

I grumble and throw the covers over my head.

I dun' care if Mokuba is trying to learn a new language.

He can bug me later.

Like sometime I'm _awake._

"Merwet?"

That was a bit sing-songy.

"Go't'bed, M'k'ba," I somewhat grumble.

I can hear him 'humph'.

"Hem-netjer-tepey-i. Sedjer...bin." Poke. "Er-her."

I huddle further under the covers.

I _really_ don't care at this point that Mokuba is _attempting_ to speak to me in a different language. (He needs to work on the not-choppy-ness of his words. They don't flow at all.)

He knows that nights are for dreaming of Jou.

Hm. Insert contented purr here.

Hmm...?

Almost feels like my back is getting rubbed.

_Nice..._

And...huh? Smells like sharpie.

Ii! Cold.

_A hard nip, specifically to the back of the neck on the bone before the sharpie draws a final hard line and is capped._

What the...?

"Can you understand me now?"

..._Oh shit._

That is _not_ Mokuba.

I unhuddle from beneath the covers, only to see a rather smug, rather..._tanned?_ ...Kastuya seated on my bed.

Wearing nothing other than my white battle city trench coat.

DAMN IT! That's the only one I have left! I've had to put all the other ones away 'cause of things like this!

_Dammit!_

Why couldn't he wear the black one with the Red-Eyes embroidery! At least _that_ one I'm never gonna wear!

He runs his hand up my back, tracing whatever the hell he wrote on it. His eyes glimmer.

Oh, no. I've seen that look in non-dream-Jou's eyes. Typically means he's planning something.

That's _really_ bad for me.

He leans forward to my ear.

"Well, well." Damn it. I wish he hadn't buttoned the damn coat. I can't see anything! "What do we have here? A mute priest?"

He catches the path my eyes have taken. And _chuckles._

Oh shit. That's _bad_.

For me every hoping to wear that coat again, that is.

His hand continues to trace the marks he ...painted?... before. Then his other one joins it.

And then the hands start to travel lower.

He throws a leg over my now too-shockedto-move-form as his hands move ever lower.

_Shiiiiiiiiit._

He leans forward again, lips brushing my ear as he speaks.

"Lets see what my little reborn priest has in store for me, hm?"

_Double shit._

* * *

A/N: Er. Heh. Kinda had to stop there. I can't actually _write_ yaoi. May love it, but can't write it. Ya know, the whole 'virgin and a girl to boot. and never had a boyfriend. or kissed.' 

Yeah. That sums it up. ;; (If my writing skills ever make it there, I'll post it on AFF...don't want to risk having this deleted, ne? Kinda surprised as to how _implied_ it got though. Yesh. (hides))

**Review Replies **

**Scoodoo58** : (huggles award) I've had that idea since I decided what exactly to do with Lucky. 'Lucky' currently has a mix-match of memories, though most are from -insert name for ancient 'Lucky' here- (ie. 'Yes, I do _know_ what 'inane' means. Just 'cause I act dumb doesn't mean that I actually am, Hond!' –chap 4, 'Pizza!' - chap 6, etc.). So I guess the answer to your question it… 'sort of'. And I guess your prediction was right. Though it was mostly shock. (grins)  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** : I like this chapter better than the last. Hope you did too!  
**Yukiko-Angel **: Hm. Golden hair. Brown eyes. (poke) See connection? (blinks eyes) If not…my YahooIM is glueproject. I guess it is rather vague…  
**astalder27** : (cheers) Correct! (purrs) Was Seto's reaction…satisfactory? (cackles)  
**Lil-Riter** : And that was way back in chapter 4! (shuffles feet) Well…he was kinda confused so…this a bit better? And it has to pairing in it this chapter! …sorta…  
**cherry-star-aus **: Yup! Seto POV…even though he's harder to write.  
**Misura** : Hopefully this chapter was just full of fun though… (gives a grin)  
**Queen of the Paperclips **: Er. I'll say the same think I told Yukiko-Angel—Golden hair. Brown eyes. (poke) See the connection? If not…my YahooIM is glueproject.  
**Mokuba's Official Glomper** : (gives a grin) Don't be sorry… (smile) lalalalal (gets hit by Lucky the plushie for singing along –horribly—with Boulevard of Broken Dreams) (passes out…and then …THE HAMSTER DANCE! cackles)  
**CrossHunt-s** : I updated rather rapidly for once, ne? It's not really permanent on skin. (sweatdrop) I've only used it on my arms though, and it was blue and a silver one. The shiny of the silver will come off in your sleep, leaving it a dark grey, but still rather easy to wash off. With a bit of scrubbing. But that's most likely more than you wanted to know, ne? (grin)  
**Nachzes Black-Rider** : Er…I haven't seen that arc either. But…hm. He's got three siblings. But he's got a different…master… than them. He's white. With blue eyes. And think more of as in 'Seto' than 'Seth'. That help? And remember the 'ripped' part.  
**Hazel-Beka** : (scuffles toe) A lot of people have been confused over that chapter. So it wasn't just you. I knew it was a bit odd when I put it up, but I couldn't think of any other way to put it. I just really needed something to put up so that I could continue. With _this_ gem. (coughs and dies) So, no, you're not stupid.  
**mandapandabug** : Yes, in chapter seven, he was nekkid. Didn't even have a collar…naughty puppy! And your guess on Lucky is correct…though Bewd is still off. I actually _didn't _choose a random character. He's got three siblings. But he's got a different…master… than them. He's white. With blue eyes. And remember the 'ripped' part. Heh. 'Update spoon'? (grins and glomps) Hey…wanna beta for me? (glomps and runs away)  
**anaraz** : But wait no more! –for this chapter. (goofy grins and salutes) Till next review!  
**ChainsLeatherSex **: (blushes at screenname.) It's…both. (grins and trods off)

(Waves to all) Wow. Never thought I'd see a story of mine get to 106 reviews. (smiles and toddles off in a daze)

Glue

Translated Version 

First off, why two versions?  
Because if there was the translated version of the word following in parentheses, it would imply that Seto knew what it meant.

Words came from here : http :www .donf .com/ egypt/ medu/ vocab1.htm (remove the spaces)

#Translated words.#

"#Lord/Master#?"

Poke.

A pause.

"#High Priest#?"

Poke. Poke.

"#Hi-#." Poke. "#-gh#." Poke. "#PRIEST#!" Poke. Poke poke.

_No. I dun' wanna wake up._

I turn over.

A hesitation.

"#Joy#?"

I grumble and throw the covers over my head.

I dun' care if Mokuba is trying to learn a new language.

He can bug me later.

Like sometime I'm _awake._

"#Love#?"

That was a bit sing-songy.

"Go't'bed, M'k'ba," I somewhat grumble.

I can hear him 'humph'.

"#My High Priest. Sleep...bad.#" Poke. "#Up#."

I huddle further under the covers.

I _really_ don't care at this point that Mokuba is _attempting_ to speak to me in a different language.

He knows that nights are for dreaming of Jou.

Hm. Insert contented purr here.

Hmm...?

Almost feels like my back is getting rubbed.

_Nice..._

And...huh? Smells like sharpie.

#Come#! Cold.

(grins) I just couldn't help the last line. It worked _so_ well. (Waves and gives a final glomp)


	9. Language

AN: March 2nd o5? That was the last time I updated this? (sweatdrop) I'm sorry. Well, here's this bit at least. Hopefully I'll have more soon.

NINE

It's morning.

Mornings suck.

Much, because it's no longer time devoted to Dreaming-of-Katsuya, my favorite nighttime show.

Pity, that.

I throw on a robe or something (Meh. Being awake is for losers.) and wobble out to the kitchen where cereal and coffee is.

Blearily, I manage to get most of the cereal into the bowl (it's some chocolate concoction) and sit down to watch whatever Mokuba is going to have on the tv this morning.

Odd. He must be trying to learn a new language. I can't understand a word of it, but it seems familiar.

He says something, but I can't understand him.

"What?"

He says something again, and this time I concentrate on his words and halfway into the sentence, it's almost like a button gets switched back on.

"...nii-san? You don't look like you slept last night."

"Mm'kay." That was supposed to be 'I'm okay.' Thankfully, Mokuba is fully fluent in Morning-Setoese.

He smiles before asking if we're going to go over to the Kame (that's the name right? It's too early to think properly.) Game Shop to ask about Jou.

Well, that's a killjoy after the dream _I_ had last night.

---

We have ended up taking the cat and Lucky along with us. Lucky, because he tends to get into trouble, and the cat because Mokuba wouldn't set foot out of the house without him after he saw that I was bringing Lucky along with us.

We open the door...and my eyes are full of o_ww-ess_.

How tacky can a place get? There are figurines all over the place.

Lucky sticks close to my side, and for that, I am greatful. I would hate to have to buy the contents of this whole shop because Lucky broke everything in it.

Not that I can't afford it, but just on principle.

Though I guess I should try and make amends for the Blue Eyes debacle, ne?

The door closes and before the little bell above the door has even finished tinkling, Yuugi appears from a little side room and a grin to match the cat that got the canary.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see as both the cat and Lucky give a slight bow to the tri-dyed kid.

Tri-dyed. I'm going to have to remember that.

"Seto-kun, Mokuba-kun! What brings you here?"

Mokuba grins. "We heard that Jou was missing. We came to help." He turns to me. "Right, Niisama?" To play along with me, he stomps on my foot.

Damn kid. Clever, but damn.

"Yes," I hiss out.

The damn cat is mocking me again.

Yuugi's eyes just calmly slide over out pet companions as he ushers us into the living area of their home/game shop and for a second I think I can see the crimson flare of his other looking back at me before they fade back to purple. He smiles and tells us to settle in before he goes and closes the game shop for the day.

Thankfully, the other parts of the geeksquad is around as we settle down on the floor around a lowsitting table.

From my nearly ever-present breifcase, I pull out my laptop and boot it up. "Jounouchi goes no where without his dueling kit, correct?" At this, Yuugi nods. I bring up the database filled with the information from battlecity, including the contestant numbers. "Good. The dueldisks that were used in the last contest actaully left a residue on the cards," here it sounds like the cat scoffs and I glare at it before I continue, "so I might be able to track him yet."

Satilights, don't fail me now. I've found Jou's contestant number (#69-78779) and I now have the satillights looking for it.

Beep. Beep. Found!

But it points to our direct location.

It's a known fact that their little group keeps all their disks in one spot - this.

I can't help but be a little disappointed and I just hope that it doesn't show.

---

We stay at Yuugi's for a bit, and while I'm cross-referencing everything that I can think of, Yuugi and Mokuba are talking about Jou.

It seems like this disappearing act has definately happened before, much like Honda said.

Evdentally, last time his father had gotten to him pretty badly and he ended up staying a week with a sympathetic next-door-neighbor. Another time had been a week at the hospital. The time after that had been hospital time for him.

I've always wondered how Jou never got in trouble with the teachers for the days that he just didn't show up. I guess they already knew.

I comment as much and Yuugi just gives a really, really, sad smile.

Damn.

I'm about to ask why they haven't done anything then when Yuugi says, "They know, but they only _know_ on suspicions. And that's not enough to act on."

Oh.

Well.

That sucks.

After a bit, I notice that I haven't seen Lucky or Bewd for awhile.

When we find them, the sight is something to behold.

---

Figurines have been miticously been arranged to form armys and cover the entire floor of the game shop.

Upon closer inspection, I can see that it really is three armys surrounding and blocking a fourth in the middle. It's easy to see that the four leaders are Jou, Yuugi, Pegasus and I.

The me-figure has three Blue Eyes behind it, while Yuugi's just has Exodia. Jou's has the Red Eyes and another Blue. Pegasus just has his damned rabid rabbit backing him up. Miscilanious other monsters around our figures, giving them the feel of armys.

"Uh..." is about the most articulate thing that I can say right now.

And over in the corner, Lucky and the cat are curled up together, a plushie Blue Eyes cuddled inbetween them.

TBC

:Bows: Hopefully I'll have something more for you all by the end of the week. I'll do review replies after I go clogging.


	10. Memories

AN: Yes, TWO is one day, even though this one is significantly shorter. Oh well. Thank **hieirocks16** for this, since she sat on me and said 'WRITE'! So I didn't. Also acted as a sounding board as well. (grin)

Disclaimer : I no own. You no sue. If you do, I'll sic Lucky on you!

TEN

It was cold out that day. It was one of those days that seemed to be brimming with sunshine, but is actually hollow and whips through a person with daggers of cold.

He didn't hate these kinds of days, even though his thin jacket wasn't near warm enough.

Besides, it was just getting out of spring but the weather hadn't set into the stride of summer just yet.

His numbing fingers flickered over the worn edges of his cards, trusted friends that he could count on almost like his real life ones.

_Just as much as,_ the wind seemed to say.

He tensed, but tried not to pay attention to it.

_Flick. _The Dark Magician.

Yuugi was letting him hold onto this one for a little bit.

_Flick._ Shinning Friendship.

Anzu, who else?

_Flick. _Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

One of his favorite friends.

_But I am too, aren't I, Ky'yatsu?_

_Flick._ The Flame Swordsman.

_Ah. Yes. There's those feelings._

_Flick. Flick. Flick._

With his head down and voices ringing within it, he didn't see the figure that materialized behind him, purple hair fading into the brown that it hadn't been for centuries.

Mahaado tipped his head down, watching the blond mop wobble as he walked.

_May you remember what was lost to you, what you gained in this, and what there still is to gain._ He waved one of his hands and markings appeared underneath it. _And it starts with this!_

The runes finished clicking into place, forming a circle. The completed spell glowed a brilliant white before it took off towards the unsuspecting Jou.

It hit, and he crashed into the pavement.

Mahaado looked away before grabbing the edge of his cloak and spinning around, back into the Shadow Realm, once again donning his purple garb.

After all, he didn't have to look back to see Jou morphing into a little puppy.

Because he was the same catalyst as before.

TBC

(hides) Please don't hit me.


	11. BEWD

AN:/ I guess I should have mentioned at the begining of the last chapter that it was actaully set a little bit into the past. (hides)

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. If you do, I'll sic Lucky on you.

BEWD

It was Lucky's brillant idea to play with the dolls that the Pharaoh had on display. As to why, I have no idea, but he enjoyed it so I let him be.

I was actually surprised to see several of the Sennen Item holders cast in such a small form. The accuracy was brazenly off (Atemu can't be that short, truely!) but all in all okay.

I think what surprised me the most was the figure of Ky'yatsu. But what an ugly coat they put him in! Though I do have to admit, green is his color. Not that Seth let him wear it often.

Then again, what Seth liked him to wear the best was nothing at all.

But that's neither here nor there.

Anyway, I'm still not quite sure what Lucky is.

I'm pretty sure that he's not a ripped monster like me (one who actually had their spirit tied to a card and then the card was torn or simply destroyed) since I've come across a few others and they also had all their memories intact.

He also couldn't be a normal dog. He's too intelligent for that. Plus, I can talk with him.

Right now, he's still curled up with the Blue Eyes plushie in the corner.

The irony is not lost on me, since I was also wrapped around it when I was asleep as well.

I pad out to the living area where I can hear the humans have moved back to.

The High Priest is sitting in front of his light-displaying-device, fingers flickering across it as it makes beeping and clicking sounds. His Mokuba is sitting close to him, while Atemu and little-Atemu are sitting on the other side on a ..couch, I think they're called? And, if I remember right, little-Atemu is named Yuugi or something like that.

I _should_ remember though. Sugoroku talked of him often enough.

"I can try and hack into hospital databases around here to see if Jounouchi is in one," the High Priest offers.

Yuugi, I guess, asks, "But isn't that illegal?"

There is a pronounced pause, and then Atemu turns to him. "Don't to want to know what's happening with Katsuya?"

Katsuya?

That name...sounds a lot like Ky'yatsu.

It seems like only Yuugi and I can see Atemu, since Seth just keeps his eyes focused where they are and Mokuba just fidgets slightly.

About five minutes later, Seth just sighs and flops back against the couch, surprising everyone but Mokuba.

"No where," he sighs. "No where."

Hmm. I think a little environment lift is in order.

Wonder if I can get to the Shadows so that I can get Maahado to spell me into a pink tutu again.

They look like they need it.

TBC

BTW, if you want those little questions answered, h t t p / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / g l u e p r o j e c t / i n d e x . h t m l / 3. Take out the spaces. Be happy. I didn't like doing that. (grins)


	12. Charriot

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. If you do, I'll sic Lucky on you!

TWELVE

I don't like the new chariots of this age, I decided. The don't have the same gentle (sometimes) sway that the old ones do, and most of the time, they move too fast for me to adjust before ..inertia, Seth called it I think... changes how you feel again and throws you to the other side.

I don't like them, and neither does Bewd.

It really set my stomach off to _wake up_ to the damn thing moving. I guess we're going home.

That thought is odd, the fact that I'm not associating 'Home' with a place of blazing heat and burning sands, but...times change.

Drastically.

-

Gaining a human form at night is nice thing.

Nighttime in and of itself is a magical thing, and if an opportunity is presented, you shouldn't waste it.

Just like I'm not going to waste mine tonight.

Truth be told, I'm somewhat scared at what I _don't_ remember. Everything is so different, and yet... the same?

It just doesn't make sense.

I keep hearing things, like a narrator in my head whispering to me the plot line of the play.

I just hope this duality doesn't drive me crazy. As it is, it's irritating, because it keeps whispering that I should be fighting with someone named 'Kaiba'.

-

Hmm. The light from the shiny-box thing shows that Master—Seth?--Set...o?--is still looking for picture-person.

Is he just a replacement? I feel sad for hi—

...Wait...

Am _I _him?

_Yes,_ Duality speaks up again.

-

Seth/Seto is lieing on his side in bed, still as death and pale as well.

I think I like him better pale, I muse. He looks like a doll, and fragile as well, as if I'm the only one that can see this side of him, or that he is mine to protect, and mine only.

I pause, suddenly at the side of his bed, my fingers ghosting his brown bangs.

I'm left confused. Half of me is raging that this is _perfect blackmail material_ _against pretty-boy Kaiba _while the other side is purring that I should go _get some rope and tie_ _my Priest up like a pretty package, just for me._

I shake my head and wipe off the little amount of drool that collected at that last thought in the span of a second.

I must. Stay. Focused.

_...skin..._

I shake my head, too much like a dog for the first half to feel comfortable.

My fingers trace the lines I had drawn on his back only yesterday, faded now since most, if not all, of the magic that they had contained has been used up, and by the pull of cloth across his back.

Hmm. Yum.

I realize that I'm getting distracted easily...but wouldn't anyone? Especially with this pale version before them?

-

I don't hear the ...computer? ..give a click and whirl as it locks on my location.

I'm asleep in Seto's chair, wearing his black-and-red embroidered trench coat he had hanging in the closet just for me.

It's also probably a moot point to say that I didn't know that ...Mokuba? I suppose...had tapped into Seto's computer, so that he could get the same readout as his brother.

I also didn't know, then, that his computer woke him, and he came running to his brothers room.

TBC

Gah. Over ten MONTHS. I started this chapter over two months ago as well, and it just sat on my laptop for awhile. (bows in apology for it only being 560 in word length as well. I tried for 600. But this is where it stopped.)

Im not sure if I actually like this chapter. But that's just a moot point, ne? V I tried. Now it's time for me to go to bed.

Review, pretty please? I might help me write...


End file.
